Chuck vrs Sarah's surprise
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Chuck and Sarah have been back from their sort of honeymoon in Paris, its been almost 7 weeks and Sarah has been acting strangely and not feeling too well. Chuck picks up the challenge of getting to the bottom of this mystery. A surprise for the spy who hates being surprised
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vrs Sarah's surprise:**

 **I don't own Chuck but enjoy our favorite couple's adventures, this is an alternative plot to what occurred after the Honeymoon episode and Chuck and Sarah's admission to General Beckman that they were dating each other exclusively. Several weeks have past and since that time. Team B has been running missions together, but Sarah has been moody and oddly very nauseous which has troubled Chuck. We find Chuck talking to Casey about his girlfriend's behavior.**

"So Casey I really don't know what is going on, things have been great since our time in Paris but lately I feel like I am walking on eggshells. Sarah begins to cry one moment but then be very happy the next", asked Chuck.

Casey let out his usual grunt but then oddly spoke for the first time about feeling. Which was odd in it of itself, Casey never ever liked to talk about 'Lady Feelings!' ever.

"Bartowski, you really are dense numb nuts! May I ask you how long has it been since you are Walker had your adventure in Paris tongue tagging each other?" Casey already knew it was almost 7 weeks but wanted to give Chuck a little lesson in the birds and the bees.

"Well its been about 6-7 weeks why?" Chuck still dumbfounded asked.

"Did you and Walker by some chance hit all the bases while you and her were off the grid?"

"Errrrrrrrrrrr, kind of!"

"Did you and she happen to protect yourselves?"

"Why? Sarah told me that the CIA has all their female operatives protected for any issues that may come up."

"If I were you I would ask her when her Nor plan was placed, I just got an email from the NSA that all operative need to have theirs replaced due to malfunctioning implants. It appears that some were defective and some agents found themselves with a bun in the oven."

Chuck's eyes widened, and his jaw practically dropped to the floor. If he had just heard right Sarah Walker, female superspy, wildcard enforcer, might just be pregnant and she might not even realize it.

"OH Boy! He said with a unexpected gasp!.

Chuck later that evening went to Sarah's hotel room after stopping by the drug store to buy several pregnancy test kits. Knocking on her door several times he grew worried since Sarah would usually be opening it after two knocks. After several knocks Sarah opened her door obviously showing signs of having been over the toilet throwing up. She seemed tired and depressed, and her eyes moist from the crying she had been doing most of the afternoon.

"Yes Chuck, she answered out of her usual character. I am not feeling too well could we talk tomorrow?"

"I really think we need to talk now Sarah, please."

"Ok talk"

"Sarah I need to ask you something very important, when did you last your period?"

"What? My what Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah, you heard me when did you have your last period."

She became quiet as she tried to recount just how long it had been, then her eyes became wide as the realization overwhelmed her. I had been 5 maybe 6 weeks overdue. She had been so busy with their missions it never dawned on her that she was late, very late, late!

Chuck brought out the bag of pregnancy test kits and told her they would find out together the results. Sitting in her bathroom they opened 2 of the test kits just to be really, really sure of the results. After an agonizing 10 minutes they both blindly stared at the two testing probes. Sarah crying and Chuck putting his arm around her, reassuring her.

"Chuck I can't be, can I? I mean I had my Nor plan installed 4 years ago."

But instead of Chuck being the one who would normally be freaking out it was instead superspy Sarah Walker who was spiraling.

"But Chuck we're pregnant!"

"It's ok Sarah we will work it out together and I will be right here with you together, forever.

"Plus Sarah looking into her eyes as the tears rolled off her cheeks, I love you!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming clean with Ellie**

 **Chuck spent the rest of the day in Sarah's hotel room comforting her and reassuring her that he was happy that she was pregnant and would stay and her side and fight anyone who would try to separate them. To get her to relax and rest he spent 2 hours massaging her feet, and singing her to sleep. He knew Sarah loved both having her feet massaged and when he would sing to her body would relax. As he massaged her feet and legs he could hear the purring emanating from her lips, which was arousing him, but he knew this was just for her pleasure. He pushed back his own needs for hers. It would always be for her needs before his own.**

He stayed next to her rubbing her feet while Sarah slept peacefully, he lost himself and the time as well. It was then he heard the phone ring and saw it was from Casey.

"Bartowski what is going on? Where are you and Walker, it's been nearly 2 hours did you and Walker talk?" Grunted the NSA agent.

"Yes Casey we did, and if you don't mind could you meet Sarah and I at Ellie's at 8pm, we all need to have a serious talk", Chuck told him.

"Ok I'll be there."

Chuck hung the phone with Casey and then called his sister at work. Taking a deep breath as he started to speak.

"Hello Ellie".

"Yes chuck what's up! I am a little busy but is anything wrong?" she asked.

"Yes and no, but Sarah and I need to speak with you later if you have time tonight, its important", replied Chuck.

Ellie at this point had her Chuck sensors on full hearing the serious tone her little brother in his voice.

"Thank Ell, we will be there around 8 pm, "

"That's fine see you guys then."

Sarah woke up at hearing Chuck on the phone speaking with his sister.

"Chuck?"

Her eyes slowly getting puffy but before she started to cry again, he quickly pulled her in a warm embrace on the bed. Kissed her forehead gently and her tears stopped before they began. Just being in this man's embrace was giving her the strength to cope. She was confused at the wide range of feelings she was going through, but finally realized the being pregnant was the cause of it all. She thought to herself, **'To finally see Langston's wild card enforcer reduced to an emotional wreck when she finds out she's pregnant. I never thought anyone would see the day'** laughing quietly to herself. But being in Chuck's warm embrace comforted her, giving her strength to the battle that would be coming.

"Was that Ellie Chuck?"

"Yes we need to talk to her and I value her advice Sarah plus we are a family and we need to do this as a family."

Sarah saw the serious determination in Chuck's eyes yet she also saw the love he held for her as well. She just stared in wonder into his loving brown eyes. It made her heart soar as those eyes spoke to her filling her with the love he felt for her. Chuck in turn would look deeply into Sarah's ocean blue eyes as they sparkled, like two sapphire gems captivating his heart with her love for him. They continued to lay on the bed holding each other until it was time to head out to Ellie's apartment.

 **Echo Park courtyard**

Chuck and Sarah arrived in the courtyard and found Casey waiting for them. He told Chuck and Sarah that he had arranged to have a 2 hour window for them to be able to speak privately. Both Audio and video surveillance would be on a loop he had arranged, so no one at Langley would suspect that they needed some secure time to speak. Casey was about to leave back to his apartment when Chuck grabbed his arm.

"No John we need you here as well, you are as much family to us and Ellie is. We both need your input as well." Chuck pleaded with his friend.

"Yes Casey, we both need you here as well "stated Sarah.

Casey was abit shocked that he was being asked by his two partners to join in a very intimate family moment. But when he looked in both their eyes he saw that they thought of him not only as their partner but as family. If Casey had ever let his so called 'Lady Feelings' out it would have been right then. He was starting to have some weird feelings for them at this moment.

''John you're as much part of this family as anyone, we need your input as well!" Sarah and Chuck jointly stated.

So the trio each took a deep breath preparing themselves, they had fought warlords, terrorists, arms dealers, but none of that had prepared them for a force of Nature and master interrogator by the name of Eleanor Bartowski.

Ellie opened the door and at an instant, she felt the tension in front of her, something was very amiss. Sitting them all down at the dining room table they sat as Chuck began to speak.

"Ellie, you have been my mother and father since they left , but more importantly you have been my big sister and best friend all these years. I , I mean we have a problem and we need your advice. "

During this time Sarah and her brother had migrated closer together and their hands interlocked with one another. Ellie looked at her brother and Sarah and her keen eye as a doctor but as one of the nosiest sisters ever began to laser on to Sarah. Ellie began to focus on slight changes she began to pick up on of Sarah. While Sarah was normally a very beautiful woman and she was proud that this blond-haired beauty with the bluest of eyes had catured her brothers heart . Shye began to pick up on some very tiny clues .

Ellie almost gasped it out loud but kept her professional face as she thought to herself, 'wait one minute Sarah is glowing , if I did know better could she be!'

"Ok little brother spill it"

"Sarah and I found out today, well….."

A brief moment of hesitation on Chuck's part, "we're pregnant!"

Sarah at this point was aglow when the words were finally spoken and her tears erupted down her cheeks and grabbed Chuck into her as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Ellie could not feel touched that her brother's girlfriend display. But she turned to her brother so what is the problem then little brother.

"You love Sarah right?" she asked.

"Yes I do with all my heart, but there is a problem with our bosses, Ellie."

"What does the Buy-More and the Orange-Orange have to say if you guys are expecting.

"Nothing Ellie, but those are not the bosses we're concerned with. Ellie Sarah actually works with the CIA, John is with the NSA, and I kinda work for both of them."

Elleanor Bartowski had been prepared for a lot but not the revelation that the three before her worked as government agents especially her little brother Chuck. If her eyes could say what she was thinking the closest thing is a big resounding.

"OH BOY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah comes clean to Ellie:**

 **Ellie's mouth finally resumed its normal position on her face as the revelation of her brother's true life, and that Sarah's role to be his protector. Plus how they originally met each other and how their feelings slowly developed for each other. Plus how she had tried not to fall for him but found herself as much in love with him as he was for her. How he flew to Paris to save her when they found out that Shaw had turned rouge, then tried to kill her. How he risked his own life to save her. Ellie just looked dumbfounded at her brother and Sarah and back to Chuck as she found out the truth. In her mind she was beginning to see her brother not as the nerdy little brother , but as the confident man who loved Sarah so much he would sacrifice himself for her. Sarah continued to recount how they were going to run off together and had their impromptu honeymoon on the train discovering each other finally. In her mind she kept thinking of the Shakespearian classic of Romeo and Juliet, but retitled Chuck and Sarah.**

"So you two went to Paris Chuck? How many times have you flown there Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"Well technically twice Ellie, once with Sarah and once on my own." He answered.

" How could I not know this of my little brother?"

Ellie then turned her attentions to Sarah, who up to this point had just been sitting quietly beside her brother. Sarah became abit nervous when Ellie's eyes focused in on her.

"Sarah I need to know what your feelings about my brother are, and I need you to be totally honest with me."

"Well Ellie the absolute truth is I love him. I tried not to , but the more we became close and saw how much he would try and get to know the real me. Even when I tried to hide it he would learn things about me I never realized he knew. "

Sarah began to recount the time of the pizza that he brought to her hotel room, or making sure she had extra-extra pickles on her hamburger. Or knowing how to give her a foot massage in just the right way that made her feel special. Or whenever he looked at her the way he blushed every time he saw her. Or the way he would not try and peek down her blouse or stare at her ass like other men. But would just stare into her eyes lovingly, It was these things that attracted her to him. She told Ellie how he would be shy and not force himself on her even when she wanted him to take the lead. He was content to let her pace themselves.

Casey injected himself in there conversation, "Yes Ellie, it was murder seeing these two playing tongue tag, trying to hide how the felt, from me a spy no less."

"So Sarah if you love Chuck I don't seem to understand where the problem lies?" Ellie stated.

"You see Ellie as a CIA agent my bosses could order me to terminate the pregnancy!"

"WHAT!" Ellie shouted.

"Yes Ellie if there were no legal barrier they could order me to terminate and I know it would devastate me as well as Chuck."

"I don't think I could go on living if I hurt Chuck and our child."

"John I need your input on this, what are the rules and regulations concerning these things?" Ellie asked firmly.

"Well Ellie these things are pretty cut and dry but there is one loop hole."\

"What is it john?"

"If said agent were legally married to the other Agent (novice or not) the government could not legally order such a termination since said life is an innocent and while we can be ordered to terminate. Ordering the termination of a child at the bequest of the government would be considered murder in the first degree. Only the two married agents could make that decision and no one else. Also they could not remove either agent from each other since it would be breaking apart a family and there again , would mean hot water for anyone making that sort of order."

After giving it a lot of thought she turned to her brother, "Do you love her?"

"Yes I do Ellie; I love Sarah more than life itself."

"Well I think the answer is clear, let's get you both legally married then, and then turning to Sarah Ellie announced ,"Welcome to the Family Sarah! I always wanted a sister." LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Conclusion:**

 **Team B sat with Ellie and finally came up with a bold plan, their mission to confront the NSA and CIA bosses. The next day Sarah and Chuck went down and obtained a marriage license and were married by the Justice of the Peace in a small official ceremony surrounded by their friends and family. Part B of their plan was to set up a video feed to the other intelligence agencies, joint chiefs, and President and Vice Presidents lines. Also connected were the Secret Service, and the elite groups of the US military, such as the Marine Corp, Navy Seals, Delta Force and Army Rangers. In fact anyone who had a Class 6 or higher Security Clearance were included. The last part was the trickiest however the confrontation with General Beckman since she ran the CIA/NSA since Langston's death earlier.**

The following day came their usual briefing but before the General could begin her briefing Chuck interrupted her stating," I have some information for you that is vital for you General."

"Alright Agent Bartowski what is it?"

"Well General I am pleased to inform you that Agent Walker and I have gotten married of of yesterday afternoon, and more importantly we are expecting our child!"

The general's eyes widened and her anger could be seen on the video screen. General Beckman was a fiery red-hear but Chuck almost thought he caught her hair catching on fire and fire shooting out of her nostrils..

"YOU DID WHAT AND YOU'RE EXPECTING WHAT!" THE General screamed

"Yes General, Sarah and I got married when we found out we were pregnant and since we love each other we felt it was the honorable thing to do. " Chuck replied.

"Agent Walker you are ordered to terminate this pregnancy and you are being recalled for compromising yourself." The general ordered screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sarah spoke, "General I have to refuse to carry out your order since it violates my marriage vows to my husband and I will not kill our child."

"Agent Casey, I hereby order you to arrest both Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski immediately. Agent Walker will be sent to Langley where her pregnancy will be terminated."

Casey stood at attention and speaking in his most respectful voice addressed General Beckman." I am sorry General but this order is an illegal order and I will not obey it."

"General I have served my country honorably, I have killed countless times in defense of our great Nation not only as a Marine, but as an NSA Agent. But I will not follow any order that would ask me to murder an innocent just because it inconveniences you or the government. These two Agents have followed your orders and have done their duty to both the CIA/NSA and this country. Their only crime is that they fell in love even trying to hide it from me. As someone who has chosen to give up the prospect of having a family myself, I cannot fault them.

As Agents General we have sacrificed much to serve this country, many of us dying having nothing to show for it than our spy wills. We have sacrificed love, relationships, children to follow a higher calling. But Agent Walker and Agent Bartowski have shown me an even higher calling, Family! I never thought I would have a family myself but they have become that to me. They have earned my respect, friendship and loyalty. Together we are stronger because they and we are family."

Then Chuck and Sarah stood together holding hands addressed the General. Sarah spoke gaining strength from her family, "General since we knew you would be reluctant we enacted our plan to make sure this conversation was made open to everyone with a class 6 or higher security clearance which included every intelligence agency, joint chiefs, The president, Vice president, Senate Arms committee, All branches of the military, and special ops teams. Every agent with a class 6 or higher has been made privy of this discussion

Then the general's phone rang, not any phone but the direct line to the President in the White House. As she spoke on the phone, Team B could see the General's face become pale and it was the first time she ever saw her display any iota of far in her eyes.

After she hung up the phone, General Beckman took a rather deep breath to compose herself. "I have to apologize to the three of you for overstepping myself and giving you an illegal order. It seems that my superior have agreed with you Major Casey. I have been ordered from the highest level not to retaliate against any of you since you have shown extraordinary loyalty and service to your country and your marriage to one another has been approved from the White House itself. It also seems that over 75% of our agents in all of our sister agencies have come to your support. It appears that we have had a work stoppage from all field agents unless your persecution stopped immediately."

"But I am curious Agent Bartowski how you managed this in such a short time? The General asked.

Sarah answer gleefully, "I did marry a genius as my husband General!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions answered:**

 **I recently completed my tale of Chuck vrs Sarah's surprise and someone asked me how chuck would have tapped into the video conferencing of all the different branches of the US government to broadcast what the NSA/CIA wanted to do. Take Sarah away from each other, and essentially kill his unborn child. My answer has to be Chuck was already the most famous hacker in history, The Piranha. But he also has the power of the intersect, within him. My question is what real limitations does he have if faced with those he loves being in peril. We already saw in the episode when he shots Shaw, chuck would kill if he were protecting those he loves. But the real power of the intersect was never really explored if Sarah or anyone else he cared about were in real danger.**

 **Does anyone really believe even the most sophisticated government means of communication are beyond his grasp to crack? I truly believe the only thing that limits him is his love of people and that there is good in everyone. But what happens if he is pushed to the breaking point and someone he loves is threatened?**

 **I think will be a time for another story . Bye for now**

 **P.S. Please bring back 'Chuck' I really miss seeing ZL and YS together as well as my burly Marine/ NSA agent John Casey**


End file.
